


A Relaxing Surprise

by sunny_coffeebean



Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, StaticMothentine, Vox X Val, staticmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_coffeebean/pseuds/sunny_coffeebean
Summary: Written for #StaticMothentine week; created by @/ChrisTacit and @/MrVitVA, my two friends on twitter!Wracking their brains to find a plan to celebrate the fact the two have the same weekend off, Valentino comes up with an idea that surprises his beau, Vox.
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Relaxing Surprise

StaticMothentine Prompt Two: Spa Day

After the initial first date, Vox decided that he must have done something right, as both he and Val continued to not only work on the plethora of clubs opening but growing closer and closer to one another. The weeks had become months, and within the months the clubs that they had opened were becoming hot spots for demons of all classes. The months turned into just shy of a year, and for once the two overlords had a weekend off. A matching weekend off was something rare for the two, and as a celebration of the fact they both had an entire weekend they could spend together, they decided to go out and about.

The two were in Vox’s penthouse and lounging on the couch: the scent of coffee filling the open area of the home, upbeat music playing in the background at a lower volume. The only other noise that filled the air were their voices, making suggestions for what to do to celebrate their time together. The ideas, however, were not going too far.

“What about going to that fancy steak house you like?” Vox mused looking down at the moth demon, whose head rested on his lap.

“No, I want something _different_. We’ve done that already last month.” Came Val’s voice, his eyes closing as he thought of another option for the two. “Hey, what about we go to a show? You know how much I enjoy going to the theater when a good show is playing. What do you think?” He opened one of his eyes to look up at the other demon, a wide grin forming on his face.

Looking at Val with a brow raised, Vox gently stroked the fuzzy antenna, making the other overlord seemingly purr in contentment, his eyes closing once more. “A show?? I am not in the mood for that…so much noise and I’d have to follow along with the plot. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the arts as much as you do, but…eh…I don’t know babe. I’d rather have something a little more…lay low.” He sighed, moving a hand to his own antenna, stroking them back as he thought for another option for the two.

After a disgruntled groan from Val, he immediately sat up, a smirk so broad the other could see his golden tooth. “I have a plan….and it’s a surprise Voxxy. I think that this will be right up your alley when it comes to ‘laying low’. Just trust me….” He purred, stroking Vox’s screen softly before sliding off the couch, humming to himself as he made his way to Vox’s room to get dressed.

“Val? Wait? What? What do you mean?” the media overlord called out, not hearing a response other than humming and a snicker from the other room. _What the heaven is he thinking? This better not be something dumb…_ he thought to himself. He would never expect what Val had decided on, or his reaction to where.

\----------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Vox was honestly confused as he saw Val’s limo roll up to his home. “Val, I have my limo. We could have taken mine-“

“Hush honey, let me surprise you and pamper you for once.” He replied, placing one of the fingers from his lower hand on the other’s lips, placing a chaste kiss on the left side of Vox’s screen. “You are always taking care of me, let me care for you…” he waited for the driver to open the door to his limo, pulling back and motioning to Vox to get in the car. A bit confused, Vox slid into the limo, leaving more than enough room for Val to enter in behind him.

Once Val slid inside, he seemed damn near giddy, which kept Vox curious. “So, uh, you won’t give me even a shred of hint as to what is going on huh?” he asked, watching as Val crossed his long legs, lighting up one of his red smoked cigarettes, blowing out slowly as he turned his gaze toward his lover.

“Not a chance Voxxy. The best kind of prize is a surprise as they say.” He replied, eyes gleaming behind his heart shaped glasses.

“Oh, uh…alright then.” Vox shrugged, trying to figure it out. Nothing about how Val was dressed gave it away, although Vox did notice that he wasn’t dressed as formal for a date as he typically was. He took a deep breath as he mentally went through the places that the two had gone before. They had done plenty of dates, each one special in their own way, but the fact that this was a surprise, and that Val wasn’t going to give him a hint was what made it confusing.

Another ten minutes and the limo pulled into a parking lot, but Val immediately moved in front of Vox, blocking the window after putting his cigarette out. “Nope, you can’t peek. Come here.” Val gently pulled Vox against him as he waited for the driver to open the door, his lower hands covering Vox’s eyes, damn near giggling as he lifted Vox out in front of him. “I got you honey, just keep walking.” He started to guide Vox to the doors, Vox awkwardly walking.

“Val, this is really unlike you…” a small bell rang, interesting scents stimulating his senses before Val leaned down, purring softly.

“Alright, open your eyes.” Slowly he removed his lower hands and Vox started to become slack jawed as he looked around. There were manicure stations, pedicure chairs, soft and peaceful music. The next room looked as though there were hair dressing stations, everything upscale.

“Val are you seri-“

“Welcome to Serenity Spa, your place for rest and relaxation here in the depths of hell.” A soft pink axolotl demon looked up from behind the desk, a large smile on their face. “I see you brought your partner finally, Mister Valentino. It is truly an honor to be able to serve you both in our spa today! Anything in particular you are thinking of? Massages, manis, pedis, our salt cave?” the axolotl seemed to become more excited at the fact that there were TWO overlords in their spa for the day.

Vox looked up panicked at Val. “A SPA DAY?” he asked, his voice a little raised. “Val, you know I…I can’t.”

“Please, Mr. Vox! We have all kinds of treatment. Surely we have something that will suit you! This place is all about relaxation, and that is exactly what we specialize in!” replied the demon behind the desk.

“Exactly, trust Rory here. They know what they’re doing. And you know you need more time to relax…” Val said in a soft voice, trying to keep his partner calm, upper hands curling around his shoulders. “Give it a chance.”

Taking a breath after a moment of silence, he nodded. “Alright fine, this is going to be interesting.”

“Splendid! Let’s start with getting you both into some robes, and let the relaxation begin!” they seemed to chirp walking the two overlords into a private dressing room. “Do tell me what you would like to do today, and I can make sure that happens.” Rory called slowly shutting the door behind them.

Val wasted no time in getting into the long robe, sliding his arms into it as he looked over his shoulder at Vox. “Oh come on you can’t be upset about this. You’re so tense, you need to relax.” He said to the other, his voice smooth and calm.

“I’ve never been to a spa before. I mean, are you sure this is something we both will enjoy?”

A frown on the moth’s face made Vox reconsider his words. “Okay…okay let’s…I’ll try it.” Seeing his beloved turn the frown into a genuine smile made him smile in return, starting to undress himself, sliding into the robe. “So, what should we get today? A massage? I want to know what that salt cave is.”

“You’ll know soon enough.” Val replied walking into a room, two beds set up. “Lay down hun, just relax, we are starting with a massage. The staff know me here. They’ll treat us really well.” He sighed contently, settling on the bed, closing his eyes, a content smile on his face.

Slowly settling down on the bed, Vox watched Val and smiled softly. Knowing that Val was thinking of his wellbeing, wanting him to enjoy himself honestly touched him. Laying down he placed his head down too, thinking for a moment how awkward he may have looked with his face against the pillow. “You’re lucky I love you Val.” He grinned starting to chuckle.

Val moved his head slowly off the pillow as a soft chuckle was given in return. “You look hilarious, but it’s worth it.” Placing his head back down, he sighed contently. Two other demons came in, starting their work. While Val sighed contently at the contact, Vox immediately moved his head, glaring at the other.

“What are you doing!? Why are you touching me like that?”

“Voxxy, calm down…” came a muffled voice of the moth demon, making Vox roll his eyes placing his head back down, the masseuse trembling slightly before asking Vox how he would like his massage.

“Oh, um, firm…I guess…” he mumbled back. It was only within ten minutes that Vox had completely found himself turning to putty at the masseuse’s hands, sighing loudly, completely relaxed. He had to give it to Val, he knew him very well. The massage went on for only 20 minutes, before his screen started to become static as he started to snooze.

Once the massage was done around 40 minutes later, Val looked over to Vox, slowly swinging his legs over the bed and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t expect Vox to fall asleep, but he was happy that he did. It meant that Vox was relaxed, trusting Val’s decision. Gently placing a kiss upon his screen he whispered. “Vox, wake up honey. We still got manis to get…”

The tv demon’s screen flashed on slowly again, tired eyes looking up at him with a grin. “Thank you..” he whispered in return, moving back up. “A mani, that’s what, getting your nails done?”

“Exactly,” Val took Vox’s hand. “and I think I know just your color.” He kissed Vox’s hand before squeezing it, starting to walk over to the nail polish wall. “Come pick out a color for me, and I’ll pick one out for you too.”

Shaking his head, Vox followed and looked at the various colors. How the hell was he supposed to pick one when there were nearly 100 staring at him in the face. Seeing a nice shade, he grinned walking over while making sure Val didn’t see the shade and placed it down on the table Val would be at. “This one.”

Val grinned, looking at the shelves before seeing one that made him smirk widely. Grabbing it, he strolled back watching the nail techs get ready before plopping it on the table. “This will look sharp on you.”

By the time they were done, Val had a light violet on all four of his hands, gazing at them in admiration. “Beautiful choice, sweetheart.” He cooed, then looked at Vox who couldn’t stop staring at his hands. The shade that Val had chosen was a bright, fire engine colored red, and he thought it looked damn perfect. “It matches you eyes….and looks menacing. It fits you…”

Vox wasn’t going to lie, the change from cyan to red he even admitted looked good. Vox was never in touch with this side of himself but found that he had actually enjoyed it. “Val, I wasn’t sure at first about this, but I’m really glad that you took me out here. You knew I needed to relax, and you got me to do it. You know…I wouldn’t mind doing this more often, frequenting this place.” He moved his gaze to Val. “I think this should be a monthly thing.”

Val beamed, happy that he was triumphant. “Oh, you think so? Then we will have all the time in the world to explore every kind of massage, we can get facials, pedis, treatments, salt cave…”

“Only if I can eat the cucumbers.”

“What?”

“The facials…that’s when they give you cucumbers, right?” a large grin appeared on his screen. “You know, they lop them on your eyes. Why do they do that anyway? I’m just gonna eat them, right off my face.”

“Voxxy, no…that’s gross…come on…let’s go. I’m getting hungry, and one of those chicken sandwiches sound wonderful right now.” Val moved to the counter where Rory beamed back at him, sliding his card.

“Heh, spa day and chimken borgs. What could be better?”

“Chicken. It’s chicken.” The moth overlord corrected, walking by his side, rolling his eyes when he was “corrected again.”

Once in the limo, Val directed them to go and get the chicken “chimken” burgers, where the two overlords tied up their day with some comfort food, and the wonderful company of one another. A perfect end to a Saturday afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I fell a day behind, but I appreciate all of your patience. Again, if you would like to befriend me on twitter, my name is @/sunnycoffeebean. Let's be friends!


End file.
